Kanji Igari
Kanji Igari (猪狩 完至, Igari Kanji) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. In the English dub, he's called Kanjo. His ring name is Antonio Igari (アントニオ猪狩, Antonio Igari), and his nickname is Anton (アントン, Anton). He is known also as the "Killer" (キラー, Kirā). His motto is "Fierce Fighting Spirit" (燃える闘魂, Moeru Tōkon). Personality Kanji Igari is an old pro wrestler known all over the world. He loves the audience during his fights and the audience loves him. Extremely unusual is how the crowd can give him motivation and strength. He is in his definitely best condition when people watch him and shout his name, and many fighters can confirm this phenomenon. He's known for the cunning side of his personality. No one ever knows what to expect from him in his fights and often uses the worst of psychological plays. For example, before the 3rd match in the Maximum Tournament, he realizes he could lose and goes so far to kneel and cry, begging Baki Hanma to let him win, but this is simply one of his means of psychological warfare to make Baki underestimate him. He is well known for fighting dirty, going as far to kick Baki in the balls, as well as pretend to give up so he could sneak attack him and even going so far as to hire an actress who looked enough like Baki's mother Emi Akezawa to try to psychologically hurt Baki out further. At the same time, he is very honest with himself. He knows his weaknesses and limits. Igari uses these tricks mainly when he has to do that. However is he is not unable to fight fairly: a good example is his great duel with the former yokozuna named Kinryuuzan, although he knew that he had to use something more in case of a fight with Baki or Sikorsky. Despite his selfish efforts to win the battle and his lack of fair-play, he admires other great fighters. It could be seen that he has a respect for Kinryuuzan, admires Baki and exceptionally appreciates Mount Toba, with whom he has both a rival and kind of friendly bond. Appearance Kanji Igari is a large, imposing man with a notably strong chin, black eyes and black hair that is to ears length. There are large, visible scars across his face after his encounter with Sikorsky. History 'Baki the Grappler' Childhood Saga Underground Arena Saga Maximum Tournament Saga 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga He is meeting Tokugawa to introduce him to Tateoka. He is attacked by Sikorsky and is scarred and hospitalized. He later abducts Sikorsky to exact revenge, but it backfires and he is brutalized by Sikorsky. Abilities Kanji Igari is a highly skilled wrestler who probably had a great battle with Doppo Orochi and at an older age was able to make it to the third round of the Maximum Tournament. During his fight with Mount Toba, another famous and powerful wrestler, he was able to fight him to a draw. Despite his skill he is not against using tricks or dirty tactics in order to win when up against more skilled fighters than himself, such as during his fight with Baki Hanma, when he hired an actress to pretend to be Baki's mother in an attempt to catch him off guard or when he kicked him in the balls. Techniques *Knuckle Arrow *Headbutt *Mighty Scissors *Crotch Kick *Dropkick *Antonio Driver *Knee Drop *Shikiri Stance *Brainbuster *Swastika Stretch *Arm Breaker *Double-Arm Suplex Gallery IgariKanji.png|Kanji Igari in the second season. Igari 2018 render.png|Kanji Igari 3rd season render. Igari 2018 e e.png|Kanji Igari in the third season. Igarii e0.png Igari2 2018 e e.png Young igari anime e e.png|Young Kanji Igari. Trivia *Kanji Igari is based on the real-life professional wrestler Antonio Inoki, known for his high pain tolerance and a large skillset of martial arts techniques. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wrestlers Category:Japanese characters